


Notes of Comfort

by LostButterflyUtau



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mentions of AU Disney Princesses, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mirror World AU, Wedding Fluff, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostButterflyUtau/pseuds/LostButterflyUtau
Summary: Only hours away from what may be the most decisive moment in her life to date, Carla thinks on the path that lead her there, trying her best to look forward to what lies ahead of her. Unfortunately, she is unable to force back the edge of nervousness regarding what the day means for not only her, but for Gabe and their future together. A nervousness mixed with sadness for an absence she keenly feels. But despite how lonely she may have felt in her early life, she knows that she is not alone now. Nor is she in bad company either.
Relationships: Carla Delgado/Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Notes of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Full discolosure: This fic was inspired by a scene in chapter two of pizza-n-sunshine‘s fic, A Perfect Day for a Happily Ever After on FFNet. If you haven’t read it, you should.It's a beautifully written fic with a lot of heart and Eleteo feels. And, speaking of her, I’d like to give thanks for the advice given in regards to certain emotional elements here.
> 
> I’d also like to give my usual thanks to ograndebatata for suggestions and editing work.

There were flowers, candles, curlers, palettes, creams and everything in between while people bustled about – from maids to stylists to Princesses of Harmony. The room was alight with life, laughter and maybe just a touch of chaos. Through it all – the scents, the motions, the sounds – the bride remained the focus, laughing and smiling alongside her friends and hoping they didn’t notice the way she continued to toy with her bracelet as the minutes ticked by. She tried so hard not to but she couldn’t help it. Nor did she understand it. She was happy. She was in love. She was _getting married_. Something she never thought she’d do. And yet, she couldn’t stop the way her slipper-covered foot tapped impatiently as Abuela carefully pulled pins out of her hair, releasing the tight coils and letting the dark locks fall, the now wavy tendrils settling just so around her shoulders and down her back.

“You’re going to look beautiful, _Mi Hijita.”_ Luisa complimented, picking up the hairbrush and spray bottle.

“Don’t forget!” Anna cut in, holding out a vial of hair glitter that the older woman raised an eyebrow at. “ _Trust me_. It’s going to look _perfect_ against the bling of the tiara!” She explained, dropping the bottle and then rushing back over to Rapunzel’s side.

Carla glanced up when she felt the brush against her hair, dull violet meeting bright green for only a second before she turned hers down again.

Luisa sighed, set the brush back down. “Okay. What’s the matter?” She asked.

“Hm?” Carla murmured to herself, startling when she finally processed the words. “Oh! Uh – Nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Isabelle observed as she stepped over, pointing out, “You’ve been fiddling with your bracelet for the past half hour. Well, almost. Twenty-six minutes to be exact.” 

The moment the words were out of Isabelle’s mouth, Carla separated her hands. She opened her own mouth to speak but stopped when she felt another pair of hands settle on her shoulders.

Luisa looked from her to Isabelle and nodded, the gesture combined with the look in her eyes telling her that she could handle things. Once the younger woman turned away, Luisa rubbed her honorary granddaughter’s shoulders, asked as she finally took notice of her impatient foot, “Nervous?” 

_‘That’s one way to put it…’_ The bride mused, finding herself unable to actually admit it aloud. Of course, she was nervous. Wasn’t everyone nervous when they got married?

She paused at the thought.

Married.

She and Gabe were getting _married_.

And, despite the fact that she knew their relationship would stay largely the same – she wouldn’t marry him otherwise – and how excited she had been to experience this moment, now that it was right around the corner she felt like a woman whose dance partner had sent her whirling across the floor like a spinning top.

It wasn’t that she had anything against marriage. In fact, it was quite the opposite. As a child, the concept fascinated her. As small and simple as the story and ceremony were, she never got sick of hearing Papa talk about the day he and Mama got married.

She stopped for a moment, looked at the portrait sitting on the corner of the vanity. Had Mama been nervous too? What about Papa? She suddenly realised that, no matter how many times she’d heard the story, she never thought to ask. She supposed the idea had never crossed her mind. After all, why _would_ a bride be nervous? She certainly had never been during her “marriages” to her various stuffed animals growing up, and neither had her brides on those occasions where she married them to each other.

As a child, she thought love – _real_ love, like the kind Papa and Mama had for each other – was magical and, through those games, was able to escape into that fantasy for a little bit. A fantasy that slowly started to wane as she got older and began to realise that, as much as she wanted to believe in the dream of a romance novel wedding, she would never get married in real life. Girls like her didn’t get married. And if they did, it was never for love. Only convenience. Her parents had been an exception to the rule. A beautiful, glittering exception that she wasn’t meant to have.

Or so she thought.

As her relationship with Gabe evolved from the days of becoming just friends, to each coming to terms with their crushes and then learning how to actually be in a relationship following their respective confessions, and then finally, to a deep, lingering affection that never left either heart, she started to entertain the idea of marriage from time to time, her dreams occasionally filled with images of white dresses, blooming bouquets and the smiles of her family and friends as she made her way down the aisle. A dream that was soon to be reality. Though, as excited as she was to take that step, she couldn’t shake the fact that things were changing. Maybe not for them and the core of their relationship, but how it – and they – were going to be viewed.

She wasn’t going to be “just a wife.” No. She was going to be _The Captain’s_ wife. That _had_ to come with some expectations. Then again, she’d had expectations since the day she came to live in the palace full-time and she exceeded them all. Okay. Most of them. She knew Esteban would prefer to have less of a temper at times, but she had learned to brush him off a long time ago.

Finally, she nodded, admitted, “A little.”

Luisa smiled as she separated sections of hair, reassured, “That’s normal. I was nervous on my wedding day too.”

“You were?” Carla asked, glancing up curiously.

“Of course! Even when you’re stupid in love, taking such a big step is intimidating,” The older woman said, pausing briefly to motion Rafa over, asking as she handed over a second comb, “Can you get the other side?”

“Wait, what are we doing with it?” Rafa asked.

“You’ll see,” Luisa replied, watching to make sure that Rafa was carefully following her instructions as she walked her through it before turning back to Carla and continuing.

“Sorry. Where were we?”

“Nervous,” Carla reminded her, handing over a pin when she gestured towards it.

Luisa nodded to herself. “It’s a lot to commit yourself to one person for the rest of your life.”

“It’s kind of like…” Elena mused as she approached, settling herself in the stool on the left side of the vanity across from Carla. “You’re standing on the edge of a cliff and you _have_ to jump, but you don’t know what’ll happen when you do. Your heart catches and everything is twisting up and even though part of you knows that your partner will be there on the other side to catch you then and in everything from that point – the path to them is a little intimidating.”

Carla raised a curious eyebrow. She understood what she was saying. Kind of. But, while she usually appreciated her best friend’s occasional romantic tangents and probably should have been ready for it, given it _was_ her wedding day, she just wasn’t in the mood. Not when there was so much weighing on her mind.

Catching her look, Elena sighed, confessed, “All of that to say, I was nervous when I got married too.”

“ _You_?!” Carla blurted out, impulsively leaning forward and then cringing when she felt a tug on her hair. Knowing what that meant, she sat back again, scoffed, “No way.”

Perhaps it was a little rude, but she honestly couldn’t believe that _Elena_ would have been nervous about getting married. She and Mateo were so in love with each other and had only grown in their happiness since the wedding, a happiness that had increased tenfold recently since they found out she was expecting.

Ignoring her scoff, Elena laughed, replied, “ _Yes_ way. I think I had more anxiety over my wedding than coronation.”

“Mateo was a mess,” Rafa recalled with a laugh as she twisted the hair in her hand and then stepped back and around to meet Luisa behind the bride. 

“He was?” Carla asked.

“Well, for a while. He spent half the morning pacing around his groom’s suite saying his vows over and over again.”

Carla giggled at the image of him pacing the length of the room rattling off the words he’d written. Words that she had read time and time again as he went through the editing process. And no matter how many times she told him that she couldn’t help him properly articulate _his own_ feelings, he insisted, wanting to get everything just right for Elena. The way he put his all into it – into everything that involved her – was both adorable and admirable.

“But,” Rafa continued, gently running her fingers through Carla’s hair to spread out the glitter she’d just shaken over it, “He got through it.”

“We _both_ did,” Elena interjected. “And I know the moment he saw me walking down that aisle…”

“…Nothing else mattered,” Luisa finished for her granddaughter, motioning Rafa aside so she could triple-check that every strand was in place before securing the style with a diamond and amethyst hair clip borrowed from the royal treasury.

“Do you think Gabe is nervous too?” Carla mused aloud, unconsciously reaching up to toy with a piece of her hair as she stared at her reflection, silently took in her now perfectly styled hair and delicate makeup. She had wanted a subtle glam, something not too heavy, but still with a touch of sparkle. Something she wasn’t sure made any sense to anyone that wasn’t her, but Elena and Elsa got it and it was perfect.

Rafa paused, considered her answer as she thought over her brief time on the groom’s side, frowning as she recalled the way Esteban had practically shoved her into the room after dragging her out of the kitchen. “I’m not sure,” She finally confessed. “He didn’t look it, but – ”

“He’s also a lot better at hiding his feelings than Mateo,” Elena pointed out.

 _‘Well, most of the time,’_ Carla thought to herself. It was true that, to most people, Gabe could seem calm and in control no matter the situation, but she knew better and so did he. As awful as they were at navigating their feelings at times, they were also terrible at hiding them from each other.

“Oh, please,” Luisa teased with a laugh, “I’m sure that – ” She – and everyone else – stopped, turned toward the door when a knock sounded, everyone exchanging the same look before Moana crossed the room to answer.

Carla couldn’t imagine who would be coming to see her now. After sending him out that morning, she had told Papa to wait until she called for him. All of her friends were already there, with the exception of Belle and Snow, who were downstairs assisting the florist and decorators respectively. The only other person missing was Elsa, who had left after perfecting her makeup to trade places with her sister so that Anna could help with the gown _and_ still have someone she trusted looking over the arrangement of the chocolate favours. She thought for a minute and then brushed it off, figured it was another maid or page with some sort of message until she heard Moana say,

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I know,” A distinct, masculine voice said with a light sigh, “I just… I need to see Carla.”

Carla shot up, every nerve in her body suddenly alert at the sound of that voice. The one she’d been longing to hear all morning. The idea that he’d come all this way to see her and that he was _right there_ on the other side of the door increased the fluttering in her stomach. She felt her heart taking off as she called, “ _Gabe_?” And quickly pushed past her Abuela and a lingering maid as she tried to make her way to the door only to be blocked by Naomi.

“You’re not supposed to see each other. It’s bad luck, remember?”

The bride huffed, argued as she crossed her arms, “We may not be able to _see_ each other, but last time I checked, there were no rules against just talking.” 

Naomi opened her mouth to argue, but quickly closed it again. _Of course_ Carla would find a loophole in that rule. She then huffed herself and said, “ _Fine_. But you have to keep the door between you.”

Satisfied with the answer and the way Naomi stepped aside after giving it, Carla made her way to the cracked door, set a gentle hand against it. “Gabe?” She said again, leaning up against the door as if that would put her closer to him.

“Hey, Cutie,” He teased lightly, lips curving into a smile at the sound of her voice. “How are you holding up?”

Carla sighed, admitted, “Not so good.”

His lips quickly turned downward. He’d felt it before, but now he wanted nothing more than to be on the other side holding and comforting her through whatever it was that plagued her mind. Though he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that it would be for his benefit as well. There was something about having her snuggled up against him as he ran his fingers through her hair that was oddly soothing for him too.

Realising what the weight of the lingering silence could imply, Carla panicked, quickly added, “Not that I don’t want to marry you! I couldn’t be happier about that! It’s just… Well – I…” She tried to explain, leaning her forehead against the wooden panel as she searched her brain for the right words. She didn’t want it to seem like she was backing out, but everything she came up with in her mind made it sound like it. She sighed to herself again, took another moment to consider her words, barely getting a chance to think before he interrupted.

“It’s a lot,” Gabe finished for her as he reached up, put his own hand to the door, imagined that hers was settled in the same place, right against his.

“Yeah,” She agreed with a nod that he couldn’t see, relieved that he understood. She loved him more than she could ever say aloud and knew he felt the same way about her. They wanted to be married. Had been preparing for this day for over a year. And yet…

“There’s this catch in my heart,” She found herself admitting after another pause. “Even though I’m so happy, It… Well – It’s such a big change. A happy change, but…”

“Change is scary,” He reassured. “It doesn’t mean you’re not happy. But it does involve some sacrifice. You’re still saying goodbye to part of your life. And even though you are opening up a new one, it’s still sad to have to say it.”

Carla smiled, mustered up enough strength to tease, “My, Captain. I didn’t know you were so graceful with words.”

Gabe chuckled, confessed, “You can thank my mom for that one. She’s been fussing over me all morning, making sure everything is in place and giving me more than her fair share of pep talks. This is the first moment I’ve had away from her.”

“Oh,” Carla murmured, feeling a sudden, sharp pang in her heart as a wave of emotion crashed over her. She slid her hand down the door and took in a breath, tried to force her emotions back down before she ruined her makeup. After a moment of silence, she shifted so that her back was resting against the wooden panel.

“Carla?” He asked softly, leaning in just an inch closer once he registered first the shifting of her feet and then the sound of fabric against wood as she slid down the door. _‘Oh, no,’_ He thought. He knew _exactly_ what that meant. He wanted to kick himself, though he didn’t know what for. He hadn’t meant to upset her, if that was even the case. He sighed, tried again.

“Carla?” He said a second time. 

Unsure of how to answer, Carla simply wrapped her arms around herself, leaned her head back against the door as she took another slow breath. Why? Why did this have to happen _now_? She’d done such a good job at hiding it all morning, but now? Now she knew there was no keeping it inside. Unless…?

 _‘No!’_ She told herself. She couldn’t. For one, it was probably better to get it all out now rather than risking a breakdown during the ceremony. And more than that, she didn’t want to have to hide it. Not from Gabe. Finally, she gave a soft sigh of her own and moved again, revealed as she put her hand back to the door, “I’m sorry. I – I’m just… I’m really missing Mama right now. I want her to be here fussing over me and doing my hair and…”

She trailed off, gasping and whipping around when she remembered that they weren’t alone, her eyes roving over and meeting those of who, for all purposes, were her caretakers. Abuela Luisa, who’d taken her in and treated her like her own granddaughter. She had taught her how to cook and bake and was always there to talk through the rough spots. Mama Rafa, who she’d barely known until she’d spent that long week looking after her during that stomach bug and who, even after that, continued to come around, occasionally inviting her to Sunday dinner and always offering advice and cookies when needed. Then there was Elena, who took a _huge_ chance on her all those years ago in the Mirror World. The now Queen who taught her how to be a friend and whose room she spent so much time in, having her hair brushed and trying on clothes and just… being one of the girls.

She immediately looked down, her heart suddenly twisting with guilt as she spat out, “Not that you all haven’t been wonderful! It’s just that – ”

“You don’t have to explain,” Elena said as she stood and quietly made her way over to Carla’s side, taking a seat next to her on the floor. “It’s _okay_ for you to miss your mother,” She continued, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind Carla’s ear. “I know I missed mine at my wedding.”

Carla looked up, first at her best friend and then at Rafa and Luisa, who gave her the same reassuring look, their eyes telling her that, like Elena had said, it was okay. She was allowed to want her Mama there. She supposed she was there in a sense. Papa has always told her about how her mother never left their hearts. But it just wasn’t the same as having her physically there. She shook her head at the thought, swallowed in an attempt to force back down the tears threatening her perfect look. 

“Come here,” Elena encouraged, gently, comfortingly wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, who clung tightly to her dark violet dress as she went through a few deep breaths, body trembling as she worked to calm herself, finally lifting her head when she felt ready.

“Oh, no. Elsa would kill you if we had to call her up again,” Elena teased softly when she pulled back, pulled a handkerchief from her pocket that she used to gently dab the tears away from her eyes.

Carla laughed and Elena smiled, took Rafa’s hand when she stepped over to help her up, saying something about “watching the baby” as they turned away, leaving the bride and groom alone again.

Carla took another second to breathe before she stood and turned towards the still-closed door, perfectly able to envision Gabe’s worried expression despite the barrier between them and felt just a touch guilty for leaving him on the other side like that.

“Gabe?” She finally called to let him know she was back.

“Carla?” He called back, his head shooting up at the sound of her voice. He had thought for a moment about leaving, but quickly talked himself out of it, knowing that she just needed a few moments to gather herself.

“I’m sorry,” She said, putting her hand back up to the door.

“Don’t be. I’m glad you told me. I just wish I could do more than just stand here talking to a door,” Gabe said, one of his hands unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck as he steeled himself for what he was going to say next. “But I do understand how you feel. Maybe not from personal experience, but, I have an idea of what it’s like for you. Seeing your mother last _Dia de los Muertos_ … I could feel it.”

Carla gave a small smile at the memory. Of how, even though he hesitated at first, Gabe agreed to go with her and Victor to the place where they had cast the summoning spell the previous year. It only worked once a year on _Dia de los Muertos_ due to the opened barrier between the human and Spirit Worlds and that year, she wanted to give Gabe the chance to meet the mother she had only known through memories and later, spirit. And, much to their relief, Valeria eagerly gave them her blessing. Even if her daughter’s path wasn’t one she ever planned for, she was proud and happy to see Carla so happy, especially with a man as handsome as Gabe. Though they had laughed at the remark, they all knew deep down that it was more than a tease, it was her approval.

“Mama loves you too, you know,” She finally said.

“I wish she could be here for you,” He said honestly, “And I’m sorry I can’t do more on that front, but…” He trailed off, thought about his words carefully.

 _‘But…?’_ Carla thought, her breath catching as the silence went on, the moment feeling like an eternity. 

“But,” He finally repeated, “I can promise you this much. We’re in this together. All of it. Just like always.” He took another pause, this one briefer. “And, no matter what comes next, I still can’t wait to be your husband.” 

Hand resting on the wooden door panel, Carla felt her smile widening at his words. Gabe might call his promise “this much,” but, to her, it was so much more. They were far more than just words; they were a commitment. A promise that she _knew_ he would never break. She silently cursed both the door and the rules that prevented her from simply throwing her arms around him and giving him the thorough kiss he deserved for just being Gabe. Instead, she took a deep breath, considered both her words and whether she was ready to say them. After another she finally replied, “And I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“Carla!” Rapunzel interrupted from the other side of the suite, continuing as Carla turned towards her, “It’s time to put your dress on!”

As happy as she was to finally be able to wear the dress they had spent months designing, sewing, fitting and refitting, she still gave a small pout at the idea of leaving Gabe again.

Having heard the order, Gabe let himself drift off for a moment. Even though he knew nothing about her dress, he could still see her walking towards the altar, every step bringing them closer together. He smiled, said, “You’re going to look gorgeous.”

“And how do you know? You’ve never seen my dress,” Carla teased in response. 

Not missing a beat, he replied, “Because you always do.”

It was true. Carla had amazing taste. She looked good in anything – and nothing. And he was sure that she would carry that same grace and tastefulness with her down the aisle. He then laughed to himself as he imagined her blushing behind the door in the same adorable way she always did when he gave her such compliments.

“ _Carla_!” Rapunzel called again. Hands firmly on her hips, she reminded her, “We only have an hour until the ceremony and we still have to get some formals done!”

Carla huffed, “ _Fine_.”

“One more hour,” Gabe reiterated. 

“More like an eternity,” She muttered and then sighed, asked, “Can you send Papa? By the time he gets here I should be dressed.”

“Of course,” He assured. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“See you at the altar, Cutie.”

She leaned back against the door again, this time with a smile and a dreamy sigh. _‘Just one more hour,’_ She reminded herself.

One more hour until they’d finally see each other.

One more hour until they started the next part of their lives together as husband and wife. 

And, despite the edge of nervousness that still flitted through each of their hearts, knowing that the other felt the same about taking this next step and that neither could wait for their moment both calmed and excited them. Today was _their day_. A day of love, laughter, and happiness. A day that solidified – at least officially – the fact that, no matter what came next, or what troubles were lurking in the corners, that they would always be ready to stand against it together. 


End file.
